villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Doctor Octopus (Marvel's Spider-Man)
Dr. Otto Gunther Octavius, also known as Doctor Octopus, is the main antagonist of Marvel's Spider-Man. He is the former CEO of Octavius Industries, Peter Parker's science teacher and partner, but eventually becomes the supervillain known as Doctor Octopus, motivated to get his revenge on Norman Osborn and kill Spider-Man. He is also the founder & supreme leader of the Sinister Six. One of Spider-Man's most famous and notorious foes, Doctor Otto Octavius was a brilliant scientist who invented a set of mechanical arms controlled by a brain-computer interface. After a radiation accident, the four-armed device fused to his body, and he turned to a life of crime. He was voiced by William Salyers, who also voiced Rigby from Regular Show and Truman Marsh from Avengers Ultron Revolution. Biography Beginnings In his youth, Otto Octavius was friends with Norman Osborn. Together the two eventually started a business company known as "Oscorp" (inspired by a nickname their fellow students had given them). However, as Norman became more and more obsessed with genetics, the two had a falling out. Eventually Otto left in exchange for a settlement; money to further his research. However, Otto was aware that such a small amount of money for a big project would not last long. In 1986, a boy named Martin Li came to Oscorp to have a consultation for an unknown medical condition. Unknown to Otto, Norman had the boy injected with the experimental GR-27 serum. The treatment triggered a reaction that resulted in the death of Li's parents and Li receiving superhuman powers. This incident triggered the end of Norman and Otto's relationship and Otto's resignation from Oscorp. Later, Otto began working at Horizon High, forced to rely on grants to support him, where May Parker recommended her nephew Peter Parker to work with him. Hiring Parker solely on May's words, he began teaching the young student, unaware that the student was also the secret identity of the superhero, Spider-Man. Loss of Sanity During one of their experiments with robotic arms, Norman Osborn's team shuts down Otto Octavius' and Peter Parker's lab and cuts his grant, the site being declared a safety hazard due to a recent accident. Otto insists his previous safety violations were excused, but Norman reminds him that he was the one who excused it and that Otto's equipment should have been confiscated long ago. Norman insists both Otto and Peter work at Oscorp from then on, but Otto rejects his offer, and Peter does as well. Shortly after, Otto reveals to Peter that he is suffering from a genetic neurodegenerative disease that is gradually causing his muscles to lower in quality and efficiency. This is a primary running reason for his research and motivations, and his motivation into focusing on mental linkage with his prosthetic designs that take a turn for the worst. Later, an excited Otto presents Peter four tentacle-like arms attached to his back. The arms are powered by an external prognosis controlled by his brain and can move at the speed of thought. However, Peter discovers that using this method can potentially have severe damage on Otto's psychosis. Otto aggressively ignores Peter's warnings and tells him that this is the first time in his life he does not feel like a failure, but Peter is able to talk him down into deactivating the robotic limbs. Otto apologizes to Peter, along with thanking him for his help. After Peter leaves, Otto sees Norman Osborn on a television telling the citizens of New York to cast their vote to him in the upcoming election. In anger, Otto activates his tentacles again and calls Norman a liar before he destroys the television with one of his robotic limbs. Attack on New York With his new arms, Octavius attacks both Ryker's Island and the Raft as "Doctor Octopus", releasing all of the prisoners within including Mister Negative, Electro, Vulture, Rhino, and Scorpion, with whom he forms the Sinister Six. He also steals the Devil's Breath from police custody and releases it in Times Square, infecting hundreds of thousands of New Yorkers, including Peter's Aunt May. With the combination of the outbreak and the mass escape of criminals, the city of New York quickly falls into chaos. Peter goes to apprehend his escaped enemies, quickly rounding up Electro, Vulture, Rhino, and Scorpion, while Mary Jane searches for the Devil's Breath cure that Oscorp is seemingly working on. She breaks into Norman’s penthouse and learns that his son Harry is terminally ill and that the Devil’s Breath was actually designed as a cure for his condition. After discovering his secret lab, Mary Jane learns that Martin Li was one of the test subjects for the Devil's Breath, which granted him his powers. This, however, ended in tragedy, as Li had accidentally killed his parents, sparking his grudge against Osborn. Mary Jane soon learns the location of the cure and informs Peter. After convincing Sable that he is trustworthy, Peter heads to the lab and defeats Li, but Octavius arrives and takes both Osborn and the cure, leaving Peter critically wounded. Final Battle with Spider-Man/Defeat After arriving atop the Oscorp building, Otto forces Norman to reveal the truth to all of New York-that everything he has is built on lies-but Norman only proclaims that he is better than Otto and that Otto is worthless without him, to which Otto responds by dropping Norman off the tower, where he is saved by Spider-Man in a heavily armored suit specifically designed to counter Otto's tentacles. Spider-Man climbs on the roof and desperately tries to talk sense into him, but Otto refuses and a fight ensues between him and Spider-Man. During the fight, Otto is able to damage Spider-Man's web-shooters, rendering him unable to shoot anymore webs. The two continue fighting on Oscorp's antenna until Otto manages to knock half of Spider-Man's face plate off with his robotic arms. Otto then reveals that he knew who Spider-Man was all along when he calls him "Parker" and despite knowing this, it never stopped Otto from trying to kill Peter every chance he got. Otto insists that he will not let Peter win, as destroying Norman and Oscorp means too much to him, but Peter continues fighting, even knocking one of Otto's tentacles off, sending the two falling down the building. Both Peter and Otto manage to cling to the side of the building and continue battling each other. Peter tries to talk Otto down by telling him to think about all the people he's hurting, but Otto tells Peter that he has not suffered the way he has and grabs him. Peter once again tries to break through to Otto and tries to remind him of the man he was, but Otto tells Peter that the old Otto is gone and that he cannot save him. Peter then breaks down, telling Otto that the doctor was his hero and that he worshipped him, and bitterly telling him that he threw all of that away for revenge on Osborn. As the fight rages, Otto smugly notes at how Peter is starting to look tired, but Peter claims that he is not tired, just hurt. During the fight, Otto manages to pin Peter down and impale him with his tentacles, saying that if he wants to the change the world, he must be the kind of man who can make the hardest decisions, while showing Peter the cure that he has in his hands. Peter, however, is undeterred by his wound, defiantly fights against the incredible pain, plunging the spear deeper into his chest and grabs Otto and pulls his inhibitor chip from his neck, leaving his extra limbs useless. Peter pulls the tentacle from his chest, despite the pain, and Otto begins falling down the building, landing in a room inside the Oscorp building along with Peter. Even after Otto begs for Peter to save him from being arrested, Peter takes the antiserum and accepts that Otto is beyond saving, and leaves him to be arrested by the authorities. Aftermath The amount of cure recovered, however, is too small to save everyone infected and Peter is faced with the choice of either using the limited amount to save Aunt May, who is on the verge of death, or allowing the doctors to study it and mass produce a cure to save everyone else. Peter ultimately chooses the latter and has a tearful farewell with Aunt May, who reveals that she already knows he is Spider-Man before passing away. Sable leaves New York to rethink her life choices following her encounter with Peter. Meanwhile, Miles is bitten by a spider that escaped Osborn's personal lab. A funeral is held for Aunt May, who is buried next to Uncle Ben. Otto is seen thrown in the Raft for his crimes. Three months later, New York has largely returned to normal and Peter and Mary Jane decide to rekindle their relationship. ''Spider-Geddon'' Doctor Octopus is mentioned in Marvel comics' Spider-Geddon issue 0, during which Spider-Man reveals Otto's fate to an alternate version of Otto from a different universe. Quotes Navigation de:Doctor Octopus (Marvel's Spider-Man) Category:Spider-Man Villains Category:Supervillains Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Marvel Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Charismatic Category:Leader Category:Delusional Category:Murderer Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Homicidal Category:Sadists Category:Vengeful Category:Tragic Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Conspirators Category:Opportunists Category:Sophisticated Category:Male Category:Criminals Category:Fighter Category:Mastermind Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Traitor Category:Hypocrites Category:Master Manipulator Category:Multi-beings Category:Betrayed Category:Provoker Category:Deal Makers Category:Destroyers Category:Wrathful Category:Imprisoned Category:Kidnapper Category:Extremists Category:Friend of the hero Category:Remorseful Category:Affably Evil Category:Anti-Villain Category:Paranoid Category:Arrogant Category:Elderly Category:Mentally Ill Category:Honorable Category:Master of Hero Category:Obsessed Category:Fanatics